You Guys are the Best
by gleeageplayanon
Summary: Prompt fill from an anonymous review. Hanna is sick but the girls convince her to go out anyway, and things get messy. Luckily she has some great friends willing to help her in her time of need. One shot. Not ageplay. WARNING: vomiting and defecation squick!


**A/N: Prompt from an anonymous review. Not ageplay. One shot. Not my favorite work, but I tried my best.  
** **None of the characters are mine.**

* * *

"Come on Han," Aria said over the phone, "it'll be fun! Everyone is going!"

"But I haven't really been feeling that great today and I don't know if this is a good idea.."

"It'll be fine! I'm picking the others up at 8, are you in?"

"Fine, but you're coming over to help me pick out something to wear!"

"Great! On my way."

Aria quickly grabbed her jacket and headed across to Hanna's house. She let herself in the front door before heading up the stairs to Hanna's bedroom. "Han?" she asked when she found the room empty. "I'll be out in a minute!" the girl yelled from behind the bathroom door. At that, Aria decided to start looking through her closet to find a cute outfit.

When Hanna emerged from the bathroom with a hand pressed against her stomach and a grimace on her face, a look of concern washed across Aria's face, "You okay Han?" "Yeah, I'm fine, my stomach is just a little upset" she said before changing the subject, "so, what am I wearing tonight?"

"Hmm, I think pants, it's a little too cold for a skirt. What do you think, denim or khaki?" Aria asked her. "Let's go with jeans. What top?" Hanna responded and Aria sorted through her options. "This one," she said as she handed it to her, "change quick, it's almost time to go."

When they pulled up to Emily's house, both Spencer and Emily were already waiting outside. "Ready?" Aria asked as they climbed into the backseat. "Yeah, I need a night out, let's go," Emily said. "Agreed," Spencer quickly added.

Aria drove to Noel Kahn's cabin and the four girls walked in together.

"I'll meet you all back here around 2 okay? I have to get you all home in one piece." Aria said and the girls all nodded.

Emily had brought a flask full of vodka from home and was buzzed before they even walked through the door. "Yeah, yeah," she said as she headed towards the kitchen. "Hey Spence," Aria started before the girl walked away, "look out for her tonight. I know this is her way of trying to get over Maya but I don't want her getting hurt." Spencer nodded, "I've got her," and left to follow her into the kitchen for drinks.

All the while, Hanna was still standing by Aria with an uncomfortable look on her face. "Han?" she started, "I know you're not feeling great. If you want me to take you home early just tell me, okay?" and Hanna gave her a half smile and a nod. "I'll be fine, I'm just going to use the bathroom real quick," she said. Aria followed her down the hall and waited outside the door for her to be done.

When Hanna emerged, she again looked like she was in pain. "Are you sure you're okay Hanna? I can take you home," Aria offered again. "Don't worry about me, it's just a stomach ache. I think I can handle it. Let's have a good night!" Hanna responded before finding herself in the kitchen for a drink.

It didn't take long before both Hanna and Emily were sloppy drunk. Emily was in the living room with her tongue down the throat of one Paige McCullers as they danced sloppily around the floor. Spencer was near by and rather sober by comparison so Aria wasn't too worried about the two of them. There was no rule saying Emily couldn't make out with other girls to get over her dead girlfriend.

Hanna on the other hand, could barely stand and was bouncing from guy to guy until she fell into Aria. "Alright," Aria said as she pulled the girl into a standing position, "you're cut off. I think we need to find you somewhere to sit down." "You're no fun! Have you met Tyler? He's sooo nice," Hanna said as she gestured at a random guy.

Aria was able to find an open spot on the couch and dragged the girl over and pulled her down to sit. Once the girl was seated, the night seem to catch up with her and Aria noticed the change in her expression, "Hey, are you feeling..." "I think I'm gonna be sick," Hanna said, cutting her off.

Aria quickly pulled her up off the couch and threw Hanna's arm over her shoulders before racing the half-coherent girl to the bathroom. Once Hanna was safely on her knees in front of the toilet, Aria closed the door and kneeled beside her. "Let it out, Han, you'll feel better soon," she said as she pulled the girl's hair back and rubbed circles on her back.

When Hanna thought she was finished, she leaned back on her heels with a groan. "God I feel terrible," she said and Aria looked at her sympathetically. "I know Han," she said, "you drank a little too much but you'll be fine. Do you still feel like you're going to be sick?" Before Hanna had a chance to answer, she was leaned over the toilet again.

Aria held her hair back again, "you're alright, get it all out and you'll feel better, it's okay." Aria continued to comfort Hanna as she was sick until she heard a strange sound and the girl whimpered, before continuing to be sick.

"Hanna, did you just..." Aria trailed off, already knowing the answer to her question as she looked behind the girl and at the seat of her once clean jeans.

"Oh Han," she said, placing a loving hand on her lower back while trying to figure out what to do. At this point, she realized that Hanna being sick wasn't only because she was drunk, and that she must've been playing down her stomach ache. "I'm going to go find the others and we're going to get you home, stay here okay?"

With Hanna still bent over the toilet, now being sick from both ends, Aria quickly left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly found Spencer. "Hey Spence, I need you to get Emily and we have to go, Hanna is sick we need to get her home. Can I borrow your sweatshirt?" Aria quickly asked. "Yeah here, wait, what's going on? Is Hanna okay?" Spencer quickly countered. "I've got her, just find Emily and meet me at the car okay?" Aria said and Spencer nodded.

Aria quickly returned to the bathroom to find Hanna now leaning her forehead against the toilet and crying softly. "Oh God," Hanna mumbled quietly between sobs, "I'm sorry Aria, I..I.. I couldn't help it." "Han, I know, it's okay, don't worry about it. We're not going to do anything about this here. The girls are going to meet us at the car and we're going to take you home and take care of you," Aria said as she gently grabbed Hanna's hands and pulled the still drunk, and now very smelly, girl to her feet. Aria guided Hanna's hands onto her shoulders before wrapping Spencer's sweatshirt around her waist. "Come on, we've got to get you out to the car now. Wrap your arm around my shoulder and lean. I've got you."

Meanwhile, out in the living room, Spencer was fighting her own battle trying to get a very drunk Emily out to the car. "Come on Em, we have to go to the car. Hanna is sick and we're taking her home. You'll see Paige later." Spencer tried to reason but Emily continued to protest, "No Spence, I want to stay! Come on, it's fun and Paige is gorgeous and I don't want to leave!" Spencer grew frustrated and pulled the girl towards her, "I'm sorry Em, but there will be more parties. One of our friends needs help and you need to come to the car." A still reluctant Emily sighed but leaned her arm on Spencer's shoulder and allowed herself to be led outside. Spencer mouthed "sorry," to Paige as they walked away and the girl smiled, shaking her head.

Emily and Spencer got to the car just before Hanna and Aria did. Hanna hid her face in Aria's shoulder as they reached the other girls. Aria quickly unlocked the car and Spencer helped Emily into the backseat and closed the door.

"What happened?" she asked Aria. "Hanna has a stomach virus or something and had a bit of an accident while she was getting sick. Can you find a towel or plastic bag or something in the trunk to lay on the seat?" Aria explained as Spencer quickly pulled a few shopping bags from the trunk and walked back around to the passenger seat to lay them out. Aria removed Spencer's sweatshirt from Hanna's waist and led the sick girl to sit on them, "alright Han, sit down here. We'll get you home soon."

Hanna let out another whimper as she sat down for the first time, and Aria's face crinkled in sympathy as she shut the door.

Spencer climbed into the backseat next to Emily, who was unaware of the situation. "What's that smell?" a very drunk Emily asked, and Spencer heard Hanna whimper from the front seat. "Em, Hanna is sick and had an accident. Now keep your voice down and relax." Emily simply shrugged and leaned over to lay her head on Spencer's shoulder, just as Aria got settled in the driver's seat. "Hanna, if you feel like your going to be sick again tell me and I'll stop okay?" Aria asked before putting the car in drive, and she received a subtle nod in response.

While she was driving, Aria placed a reassuring hand on Hanna's leg. "Come on Han, don't worry about this okay? It can happen to anyone. I'm just going to drop Emily off and then we're going to get you home and clean okay?" she tried but the girl continued to stare out the window, tears running down her cheeks.

When they pulled up to Emily's house, Spencer helped the girl, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, out of the car. "I'm just going to help her inside and I'll be right back," she said back to Aria.

While Spencer took care of Emily inside and made sure she was situated in bed, Aria grabbed Hanna's shoulder to get her attention. "Han, I know you're embarrassed and I understand but please try not to be, okay? We're your best friends and we're here for you when your sick, and things like this are part of that. Emily is so drunk that I doubt she'll even remember this happening, and you know Spencer and I don't judge," she said and the girl turned her head to look at her while she spoke.

Suddenly though, she turned her head back the other way and popped open the door before leaning over and vomiting on the pavement. Right as she finished, Spencer walked back up the car. "Oh Han, you really are sick, huh? You're okay," she said as she helped the still drunk girl lean back into the car before climbing back into the backseat.

"Hey Spence, do you want me to drop you off before I take Hanna home?" Aria asked but Spencer declined her offer. "No it's okay, I bet you're going to need some help with her and the sooner we get her home the better. I can just walk home or something later." "You're right, thanks Spence." Aria said before quickly driving to Hanna's house.

When they got there, Spencer and Aria practically carried Hanna into her house and up the stairs into her bathroom. Not only was she upset, but she was still drunk enough that she could hardly walk straight.

Up in the bathroom, Aria held Hanna up while Spencer removed her shoes. They exchanged a look behind Hanna's back. "How should we do this?" Aria asked. "Shower," Spencer simply replied and together they guided Hanna to stand in the tub.

Once Hanna was in the tub, Aria stepped in behind her to hold her up while Spencer started by lifting her top over her head. She decided to discard her bra too since they'd soon be showering her off. They'd been best friends long enough to have seen each other naked on a few occasions anyway.

Inside, Aria was thanking herself for suggesting pants tonight and trying not to think about how much worse this would've been if Hanna had been wearing a skirt. She reached around and undid the button and zipper on Hanna's jeans.

Spencer stepped into the tub as well, and Hanna cried again as she leaned forward onto her. Spencer rubbed her back, "I know this is tough Han, but we're here and we're going to get you taken care of. Everything is okay."

Before Aria had a chance to do it herself, Hanna was clumsily trying to pull her jeans down. "Hanna, no, stop it. Please. I've got you, let Aria do this," Spencer said as she pulled the girl's hands away. Aria took this opportunity to hook her fingers into the girl's waistband, before carefully lowering her soiled jeans and panties to her ankles, while trying to keep the mess contained within them.

"Spence, can you hold her up while I get her feet out of these?" Aria asked as she crouched down and very carefully lifted Hanna's feet out of the leg holes one at a time. Spencer held Hanna upright, and once her legs were free, pulled the girl into a tight hug. "You're almost done Han, we've got you, you're doing good."

Aria carefully picked up Hanna's soiled bottoms and carried them out of the shower and placed them into the garbage. When she turned back around, a naked Hanna was again in tears while an unsure Spencer tried to console her. "Han, I'm going to start the shower now, I need you to take a few steps back for me while I get the water right," Spencer said once she saw Aria was back. Aria walked to the far end of the tub and reached her hand into the tub for Hanna to grab on to. "Here Han," Aria said, "I'm going to hold onto you while Spence starts your shower okay?" Hanna and nodded and with Spencer's guidance, walked to Aria's hand and allowed herself to be supported again. Aria sighed when she saw the mess running down the girl's legs. "Han, we're going to get you clean in just a second, we're almost done."

Spencer stepped out of the tub and turned on the tap. Once the water was warm, Spencer looked at Aria. "There's no way she's going to be able to shower herself, she can barely stand on her own. How do you want to do this?" she asked.

Aria thought for a second. "Here, come hold onto her for me," she said, and Spencer nodded.

Aria said no more as she stripped down to just her underwear and bra before climbing in the shower behind Hanna, guiding her into the stream of water. "Just try to hold her up from out there while I do this," she said to Spencer who nodded again. Aria detached the shower head and used it to rinse Hanna's mess off of her before grabbing her body wash and cleaning her body. As close as they were, she still shied away from cleaning her most private parts a bit, though she ignored the awkwardness enough to quickly finish getting her clean. She knew that Hanna was sick and drunk, and needed her to do this.

Once she finished, Spencer found her a towel, handing it to Aria who wrapped it around their sick friend. She pulled Hanna into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry this happened Han, but please don't be upset. You're okay now." Aria quickly dried the girl off.

"Do you want to use the toilet before we get you into bed?" she asked and Hanna nodded, "Please." Spencer had already gone to find some pajamas for the girl, so Aria helped her walk over to the toilet. At this point, all modesty had been lost so Aria stayed while Hanna's body desperately tried to rid itself of the sickness inside of her. She stood next to her and rubbed her back, "Oh Han, I'm sorry you're so sick. Spence went to get you some nice warm pajamas and we're going to get you into bed real soon."

Spencer returned with clothes just as Hanna finished and was fortunately able to wipe herself clean. Together, Aria and Spencer quickly got her dressed and walked her into her bedroom. Aria tucked her into bed and Spencer grabbed her trashcan, placing it beside her bed. "Thanks Spence," Aria said, "you can take my car and drive home. I'm going to stay here with her tonight. You can drive back over tomorrow." "Alright, thanks. And take care of her. I'll see you tomorrow," Spencer said before leaving.

"Han, I'm are going to stay here with you tonight. I don't want to leave you alone while your sick like this," Aria said before climbing into bed next to the girl. She realized Hanna was already asleep when she received no response, and quickly fell asleep herself.

Aria woke up a few hours later when Hanna ran to the bathroom and was sick again. Aria got up to follow her, and it was clear by the way that she walked that the girl had sobered up. "Han?" she asked as she waked into the bathroom and kneeled down on the floor next to her, "you okay?" and the girl shook her head slightly. Her body was shaken by dry heaves since she had already eliminated all that was inside, and Aria tried to keep her calm by rubbing her back. When her body finally stopped, Hanna turned her head to look at Aria and tears swelled in her eyes, the embarrassment of the past night coming back to her. "No, don't cry, you're going to make yourself feel so much worse. Let's get you back to bed now and we'll talk tomorrow," Aria said as she helped the girl up off of the floor and led her back to bed.

In the morning, Aria woke up to find Hanna still sleeping. She decided to call Emily and see how she was feeling after her drunken night. The girl picked up in the second ring, taking Aria by surprise.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh hey, Em, I wasn't sure you'd be up already. How are you feeling?"  
"Like the sun is my worst enemy and I got hit by a bus, but it could be worse. How's Hanna? What happened last night?"  
"Long story short, Hanna has a serious stomach bug and things got a little messy last night. I stayed at hers and she's okay though."  
"Oh, I'm glad she's okay. Do you guys need anything?"  
"I think we're alright. But you know what? I have a feeling Hanna is going to be very upset about what happened last night when she wakes up. Maybe you and Spence can come over and we can all just hang out today, get her mind off of things?"  
"Yeah sure, I can call her and we'll be over in a little while."  
"Okay cool. She has my car, so why don't you have her pick you up and bring it back over. I'll see you in a little bit."  
"Will do. See you soon." Emily said before hanging up.

Aria decided to get up and make some dry toast for Hanna to eat. The sick girl ended up waking up before Emily and Spencer showed up, and she walked herself down the stairs, finding Aria in the kitchen.

"Hey Han," Aria started when she heard the girl on the stairs, "are you feeling any better? I made you some toast and I think it'd be good if you went ahead and ate something." Hanna walked into the kitchen with a distant look on her face, and didn't pay attention to a word Aria said. "Han?" Aria asked when she realized she hadn't been heard, "hey, focus. I made you some toast I want you to eat okay?" This time, Hanna nodded slightly and stood at the counter, eating slowly but not saying a word.

Aria watched her friend for a few moments with a concerned look on her face before joining her at the counter and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling any better this morning? You still look pretty rough." she said. Hanna put the slice of toast she was holding down before talking, "I'm okay I guess." "Han," Aria said as she lightly rubbed her hand across Hanna's back, "do you want to talk about last night? I can tell you're still upset."

"Well what do you expect? I got drunk and messed myself like a little kid and you and Spencer had to wipe my.." she snapped but Aria cut her off. "Hanna, stop. Look at me," she started, "You weren't just drunk, you were sick, and you still are. You told me you weren't feeling well and I pressured you into coming out anyway, and I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't something you could control at the time. Spencer and I took care of you last night because we care about you, okay? I know you would do the same for me if I were in your shoes. Accidents happen Han, please don't be upset about this."

As Aria finished talking, Hanna hugged her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around her still sick friend. When Hanna pulled away, Aria looked at her with a smile, "You okay now?" and Hanna nodded.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Aria quickly let the other girls in. "Hey Han," Emily said as she walked into the kitchen, "how you feeling?" "Any better?" Spencer added. "I'm okay, but I still feel like crap. I wish last night never happened," she trailed off. Spencer quickly caught on to what she was alluding to and put her hand on her shoulder, "Han, please don't even worry about it. It happened and it's over. Moving on." Hanna looked up to her and gave her a soft smile, "thank you."

"So what do you guys say...movies on the couch all day?" Aria questioned, receiving smiles and nods from the other three. As they walked into the living room, Hanna spoke, "You guys are the best."


End file.
